Episode 1890 (4 January 2000)
Synopsis Beppe tells Sandra nastily that she has nothing to do with Joe and sends Joe off to eat ice cream while ignoring her. Beppe takes her outside and tells her that she gave up any rights when she abandoned them. When she insists on meeting him again, Beppe tells her to come back tomorrow, as he's busy. Next day, Rosa tells Beppe that she'll try to take Joe off him if he's not careful. Joe asks Beppe who the lady who called yesterday was. Sam is supportive but surprised that Beppe could forgive her. However, Sandra doesn't turn up at the appointed time. Ian bangs on Jeff’s door and he tells him she packed her bags and left Walford. Ian keeps banging on the door and Jeff tells him to come in and look for himself. Ian won't believe that Jeff doesn't know where Mel is. He goes out and digs up the time capsule. Everyone watches him and wonders whether to do anything. Beppe is the only person to go and talk to him. Ian tells him to get lost and starts smashing up the time capsule with the spade. Mel is actually watching from Steve's place! Steve asks her what she's doing today and she says keeping her head down. Jackie appears and asks Steve what he thinks he's doing, and isn't he in enough trouble around here? Steve says wasn't he asleep on the sofa when she came in? Jackie relents, and adds that she has some good news, Teresa and Matthew have gone to Italy for a few weeks. Sonia and Nicky discuss boys and Sonia thinks Jamie is the best looking one, but Nicky says that he's no good at "the other". Jamie overhears this and finds Janine and asks her what she said about him. Janine tells him to get lost. Jamie looks really hurt and says "How could you say something like that? I thought it meant something." Janine says it didn't to her. Mel says to Jackie that she's going out and everyone is probably blaming her. Jackie says actually most people are wondering what Ian did. Mel goes out and Jackie urges Steve to show his face too - the longer he leaves it, the worse it will be. Mel turns up at Ian's and sees Kathy. Steven opens the door and Kathy tells him to go and watch a video. Kathy says how could you do this to him while Lucy's so ill? Mel looks resigned and says "I'd better go." Ian gets home and Steven tells him that Mel was here looking for him earlier. Irene tells Rosa that she thinks Terry knows, and Rosa says maybe she should tell Terry and get it all into the open. Mark tells Lisa nastily not to worry about Mel - that sort of person will end up on their feet. Lisa and Mark have a stand-up row in the Vic. Mark tells her to move out and she says she'll be out of the way as soon as she can. Mel goes to the Vic as Barry and Natalie are buying the drinks. Dan asks what she's doing here and she says "My shift if you want me to." Natalie goes straight up to the bar and asks for a drink. Mel says "Thank you." Lisa rushes over and is thrilled to see Mel. Barry and Natalie leave for their honeymoon. Natalie tells him Mel isn't here, and Ian begs and she tells him that Mel is at work. Barry says he doesn't think she should have done that. When he goes into the Vic, Mel says it's not the time or the place, and she tells Ian to leave. Dan throws him out. Ian snivels outside and shouts that he wants Mel back. Credits Main cast *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Michael Greco as Beppe *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Race Davies as Jackie *Martin Kemp as Steve *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Todd Carty as Mark *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Joan Hooley as Josie *Krystle Williams as Kim *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Edward Savage as Steven *Frutz Aardvark Bragpuss as Tramp Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes